


Put Our Hands Together

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artificial Insemination, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's real, they're really doing it.  Contracts are signed and logistics have been worked out.  Now they just have to tell the rest of the group.  Let the drama begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Our Hands Together

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in this series. I hadn't intended on it getting as deep and angsty as it did, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And mine wanted drama apparently.
> 
> Also. I know almost nothing about artificial insemination. What I do know I learned from googling it. The things we do for our fandoms. So please suspend your disbelief for me. And Niall and Zayn. And Leemo who is just the best friend a lesbian could have.

There were perks to working in a hospital, especially when you need access to information about procedures like artificial insemination. Niall, through connections at the hospital, booked an appointment for herself, Zayn and Liam once they had all met with their lawyers and devised a contract to move forward with starting their family.

It had taken a lot of long nights, longer discussions and more tears than any of them were expecting. The main point, one that they refused to lose sight of was their unconditional love. Of each other, themselves and the baby they were going to create. Babies. Total honesty was necessary for it to work. Secrets would not be tolerated and although the three had all agreed that putting it into a contract felt cold and calculated, it was a necessary evil.

Liam would sign over all parental rights to Zayn with the baby Niall would carry and then do the same for Niall with the baby Zayn would carry. He or she would share their name, Horan-Malik, would be legally their child together, but both Niall and Zayn insisted that they include a clause that unless there was harm to them or the child, they would not deny Liam visitation or information on the child. It was stressed upon by their lawyers, all three of them, what an unusual clause it was for their ‘contract’, but the girls wouldn’t sign without it.

Liam could change his mind at any time in the process. If he wanted to stop at one, he had the right to do so. Also, he couldn’t demand they have more children than they wanted. It was during that conversation when Niall had broken down. 

“It just …we just want a baby. We want his baby. Why do you have to act like this baby is a piece of property?” Liam had been closest to her at the time and immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. Zayn stood behind them, stroking Niall’s hair gently as she rest her other on Liam’s shoulder.

“In the eye of the law it is a piece of property,” Zayn answered before the lawyers could. “It’s like, we could do this all without any contracts or lawyers, but what happens if I’m not home and the baby I carry and give birth to gets sick. You bring him or her in and you have no legal rights over them. Not to say Leeyum would swoop in and fight to take them away, but you can’t make any decisions in the eyes of the law.”

Niall sniffled as she looked up at Zayn and Liam before the lawyer. She saw them nod their heads apologetically and whined. 

‘Fuck the law,” she groaned. “Fuck it in the arse.”

The mood was lightened after that. It still sucked, but they all understood who they were fighting for and why.

Their next step was the appointment Niall had scheduled them for. She had arranged it on a Friday when Zayn could leave the Gallery early and Liam could arrange for someone to cover his afternoon classes. They all met at the café Zayn had initially spoken about starting a family with Niall for lunch. They had a lengthy conversation, outlining their concerns and questions they had for the doctors as well as information they had amassed in their own research they’d done. When it was finally time for them to go to their appointment, all three felt at ease and excited.

That feeling only heightened after the appointment. Not only were their questions answered, but fears quelled. The risks were outlined and the doctor had made requisitions for them to all head down to the lab to have their blood taken. All three knew they were in good health, but just wanted to make sure that they covered everything before starting. Again, Niall was able to call in a few favours and had their bloodwork fast tracked for results. Since they had first discussed it, both Niall and Zayn had been tracking their period start days and end days. It had been agreed that Niall would go first, so the doctor took her information and calculated when she would be ovulating and when it would give them their best chance at pregnancy.

They had a window of one day. They agreed that doing it for this cycle would be too rushed, too fast. The doctor gave them a rough estimate of when, after Niall’s next period, she would be at her highest peak to conceive, but was asked to check in once she had started and ended her cycle.

“And Mr. Payne?” The doctor said with a patient smile.

Liam swallowed thickly as he nodded. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like whatever she had to say. It turned out that he was right.

“When I meet with Niall and we calculate the date of the procedure?”

Liam nodded.

“She will let you know and I am going to have to request that you abstain from sexual activity for approximately two to five days beforehand.”

Zayn cackled at Liam’s discomfort. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I knew you were going to say that.” He turned to Zayn and smirked. “If I’m going without, you’re going without.”

It was Niall who was cackling this time as Zayn protested.

That would definitely be a conversation they would have to continue at a later date and time.

Two hours after their appointment had started, the three walked out feeling lighter than they had since starting the whole process. It was finally coming together. They were making appointments. Liam was on call, first to abstain from sex and then to jerk off into a cup so they could insert it into Niall’s uterus.

“You know,” Zayn said as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. “If you need help, we can come with you? Into the room? Give you something to jerk off to?”

Liam howled with laughter. “You think that after not coming for five days I’m not going to come the second my hand touches my prick?” He sees the expression on Niall’s face soften and he pulls her close. “What’s on your mind love?”

“You’re going to do it? For five whole days? She said two to five.” She blinks as she looks up into his face, in awe of how amazing a man Liam truly is.

“Of course, five days is nothing babe. And she said that the longer I abstain, the better chances we have.” He’s barely able to catch the blonde as she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He’s never been so happy that she’s as tiny as she is now.

“She’s like a spider monkey,” Zayn laughs affectionately. She hadn’t anticipated just how much this would tighten Liam and Niall’s bond with one another and if nothing, she’s insanely happy at how close they’ve gotten and how much more comfortable her girlfriend is with Liam. Zayn watches Niall pull away and discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes.

“You are a saint Liam Payne,” Niall says with a smacking kiss to his lips.

“Now.” Liam starts, his eyes twinkling and his lips curling into a devious smirk. “If you two wanted to say make me a present? A video to watch the night before I have to abstain? That would be a great way to reward me for all of my hard work.”

“Hard work?” Zayn snorts. She hails them a taxi and lists off the name of the restaurant they are meeting Louis and Harry at for dinner. It’s still early but there is a lot of shops in the area and they can spend some time enjoying the gorgeous weather and stroll around for a bit. “You what, do nothing for five days. Nut off and then what?”

They both cackle at Liam’s obvious embarrassment as the taxi driver’s eyes raise in interest. 

“I’m just saying,” he whines playfully. “I think it would be an act of good faith if you give me something to..” 

“No.” Zayn says firmly while Niall whispers “we’ll see.”

“Her I like. You are mean.”

“For that, you tell the boys.”

“I thought we’d already decided I was.”

It’s Zayn who smirks this time. “I was going to let you off the hook, but now I don’t think I will.”

“Hell, if it gives me a video tape of the two of you shagging, I’ll tell anyone you want me to.”

They spend the afternoon wandering around together. Zayn in the middle, right hand holding Niall’s and left hand holding Liam’s. They go into and out of shops, feeling light and carefree with the knowledge that they’re on the cusp of something big. It’s terrifying, but at the same time they know that whatever happens, they’re not alone.

It’s not until they’re sitting in a booth at the restaurant, ordering their drinks, that Liam realises they are going to share this news officially with someone other than lawyers and doctors. Liam understands implicitly how nervous Zayn and Niall must have felt when approaching him with their request. He finds himself unable to speak. Thankfully Zayn knows him as well as she does and orders him a pint of beer and an appetizer to start. He flashes her a nervous smile and feels Niall’s hand on his thigh as she squeezes it comfortingly.

“I know babe, I know.” Niall whispers.

“How do I even?”

Niall turns so that she’s facing Liam, hiding her mouth so only he can hear her. “You just start and know that they’ll understand. It’s what we did with you. Plus, you’ve got Zee and me with you. Nothing to be afraid of.”

Drinks arrive and everyone starts in on the appetizers that are placed on the table. Liam knows he won’t be able to enjoy dinner or the company until he gets everything off of his chest. “Harry, Lou?”

“What’s up Payno?” Louis grins as he moves his focus from Niall to Liam. “Oh, and fuck you very much for sticking me with eighth period music.”

Liam can’t help but grin as he thinks about the expression he knew Louis probably had when he walked into eighth period music to find it was almost all girls. They spent the majority of the time gossiping about Liam. Or boys in their grade. Or whatever show on the telly that they’d watched the night before. It took twice as much time to get them all focused on lessons, but knew that if he had to, he could smile and charm them into doing work. Louis never had the patience for teenage girls and theatrics unless it was in Drama.

“How did it go?”

“Fuck you very much, “ Louis repeated with a laugh. “You know how it went. You’d better have had a good reason for calling off this afternoon.”

Liam exchanges glances with Zayn and Niall. He swallows a mouthful of beer and watches as Louis’ eyes widen. 

“Well,” Liam starts. “I was at an appointment. At the hospital.”

Harry drops his fork and they all jump as it clatters on the table. Niall groans while Zayn snickers. 

“You’re worse than Zee, Leemo,” Niall scolds him.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asks softly. “Like, I said to Olly in the staffroom that you’d better be dying to make me suffer eighth period music on a Friday but now I… fuck. Are you dying? Oh shit.”

“Only you would make this about you Tommo,” Zayn snorts. She uses everyone’s distraction in her favour by taking the last piece of bruschetta and swiping some of Louis’ calamari off of his plate. Niall sees her and grins, doing the same with Harry’s plate. Neither have even noticed that they aren’t even paying attention.

“No. Everything’s fine Lou. I’m not sick. I’m not dying.”

Harry takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair, relieved. “Oh good. In that case, fuck off Nialler. Leave my food alone.” 

“I was at the hospital with Niall and Zee, and neither of them are sick either so don’t worry. We were there for an appointment, the three of us.”

Harry and Louis are watching Liam closely, listening to every word. 

“Remember how…”

Zayn sees the way Liam is trembling, how nervous he is. She winks at him and starts speaking.

“Do you remember how Nialler and I said we want to start a family? That we are going to get pregnant and have a baby?” Liam sighs in relief. Zayn watches Niall pick Liam’s hand up off of the table and lace their fingers together. She smiles at them both before focusing her attention on Louis and Harry who look more confused by the minute.

“Yeah. You said that you’d discussed it and were going to look into how you wanted to do it, what would be easiest on you and the baby and what’s the safest way to do it.”

Zayn nods. “Exactly. We went through every scenario possible from sperm banks to people we know. Looked up online what people in our situation have done and how it’s affected them in the long run. And, well Niall and I agreed that we didn’t want some stranger to be the father of our baby. We want it to be someone we know, someone we trust.”

They notice that Harry’s face lights up with understanding almost immediately. He looks at Liam who is blushing but doesn’t avert his eyes from Harry’s.

“You?” Harry asks, pointing at Liam. Liam nods.

Louis’s head turns sharply and he gasps. “You chose HIM?” He glares at Zayn first and then Niall before hissing at Liam. “You had this, right here?” Louis takes a moment to point at himself. “You could have had this and you chose that?”

They’re worried for a fraction of a second before they realize that he’s trying to fight off a grin. 

“You must have known I’d have said no. You knew I just couldn’t let it happen, and didn’t want Payno to feel bad because he was second choice.”

Niall gasps and brings her hand to her chest. “Oh my god, how did you KNOW?”

The moment is broken and everyone starts to laugh. Liam feels considerably lighter and he allows himself to relax enough to enjoy himself. Louis has a million questions, some genuine and some crude. They work their way through their meals, talking and laying out as much information as they know for the moment. It is all dependent on so many things, but for the moment, they’re ready to go ahead when the doctor tells Niall they can.

Liam is aware that Harry hasn’t spoken since asking if it was him. Liam had nodded and Louis took over the conversation. While everyone’s focused on Zayn across the table, Liam takes a moment to study Harry when he’s not paying attention. He doesn’t look uncomfortable per say, he is just more introspective than usual. He’s never known Harry to be this quiet for this long and while Louis had practically screamed his congratulations to them, buying a bottle of wine for the table, Harry had only offered a tight smile in response. He hasn’t met any of their eyes since they’d started eating.

From the corner of his eye, Liam has noticed that Niall too is aware of Harry’s strange behaviour. He sees her biting her lip nervously, eyes flickering back and forth from Harry to the rest of the table. Niall has barely even touched her dinner, which is proof enough for Liam how unsettled she is by Harry’s reaction. Their plates are taken away and Niall discreetly asks for a take away container for her meal. She assures the waiter that the food was fine, just that her eyes were bigger than her stomach. 

No one else seems to notice, but when Liam looks across at Zayn, she flashes him a very sharp look that tells him she is aware of Niall’s nervousness but will not call attention to it at the table. Liam sees his moment when Harry gets up to answer a phone call. The loos are near the door that Harry heads to for his phone call, so he excuses himself to use the loo. Instead, he follows Harry outside.

Harry isn’t on his mobile when Liam finds him on a bench outside. Instead, he’s sitting with his elbows resting on his knees.

“If you’re going to have a problem with this mate,” Liam says sharply, “then we’d better have this out now before you destroy those two women in there.”

It’s a slight movement, but Liam sees Harry’s back stiffen and his hands curl into fists.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Liam.”

The brick wall is rough behind Liam’s back, his arms crossed over his chest. He waits until a group of people pass them to enter the restaurant before he speaks.

“I know that you didn’t even congratulate them.” Liam watches Harry lift his head and their eyes meet. “I know that Niall has spent the last hour barely even eating or drinking anything because you’ve shut yourself off to all of us. You haven’t said a word since Zayn told you and Lou. Nothing. And Zayn can take it, but Niall? She thinks the world of you and you’re letting her down. She needs you Haz, more than anyone else, she needs you.”

“No one needs me,” Harry says, voice low.

“The fuck?” Liam starts and moves so that he’s sitting right beside Harry. It’s then that he sees the tremble in his hands, the emotion in his eyes and how close to breaking down he is. “Haz? Talk to me.”

“He’s not sure what he wants. Or he is, and it’s not me. He wasn’t clear, just that he’s worried that things are getting too serious with us and we need to take time apart. He’s looking at flats, wants to move out.”

Liam’s stomach falls and he pulls Harry close. All of the anger he felt, the resentment that was building has gone. “Oh Haz,” he whispers softly. “I’m sorry. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“S’not about me, now is it. It’s him. I told him I’m ready for forever, he told me he’s okay with right now. And of course I’m happy for Zee and Niall. Fuck, they deserve this. And of course I’m happy for them. And you. Didn’t want to ruin anyone’s night but I guessed I cocked that up too” 

With the first sign of tears in Harry’s eyes Liam makes a decision. He pulls out his mobile and calls Niall. He can tell she’s confused when she answers. 

“Don’t say my name, don’t say it’s me.”

“Oookay?”

“Can you please come outside? Harry’s out here and he needs you. I’ll come in and pass you on my way in. I’ll get Zee home.”

“Is everything okay? He’s pretty pissed.”

“Just come out, pretend you’re going to take the call out here.”

“I don’t think he wants anything to do with me…” Niall starts to say. Liam hears her excuse herself from the table.

“He needs YOU Ni. Please. It’s not about what you think it is.”

When Liam hangs up he turns to Harry. “Talk to her. Please, she needs you as much as you need her. Go back to her place and I’ll make sure that Lou doesn’t come back with us. Or go back to yours and I’ll invite Lou over to Zee and Ni’s.”

Harry nods. “We’ll go to mine.” He looks deep into Liam’s eyes, sadness etched into his green depths. “Do you think she’ll forgive me? God, she must hate me so much right now.” 

It’s a testament of how upset he is if he thinks that she doesn’t love him enough to forgive him anything. 

Liam pats Harry’s shoulder affectionately. “Text me when you’ve gone. I’ll make up an excuse.” He goes back inside and passes Niall as she’s weaving her way through the tables. They pass and he sees the confusion on her face but follows his instructions. She’s got her purse and coat and he smiles at her, trying to assure her in one glance that it will all work out. Once he’s back at the table, he sees Louis and Zayn deep in conversation, their heads bent together.

It’s obvious that Louis is distressed and Zayn is confused but trying to comfort him.

“Leeyum,” Zayn looks relieved when he returns and sits down. 

“Sorry, got caught up.” He affords himself a glance at Louis, surprised at the weariness in his eyes. His phone chimes and he checks the screen, glad to see Niall’s text illuminated and letting him know they are in a taxi going to Harry and Louis’.

“Let’s go to yours Zee,” Liam waves for the cheque and purposefully avoids Zayn and Louis’ confused glares. “Maybe continue this there, hang out and just…”

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asks. When Liam avoids the question, he repeats himself, this time sounding angry. “Liam Payne?”

With a sigh, Liam shakes his head and frowns. “He went home Lou. He was upset and went home. Niall went with him.” He watches Louis’ eyes flare with irritation. They keep their gazes locked until Louis breaks first and looks down.

“Keep out of it Liam.”

“I am,” Liam argues. “If I wasn’t ‘keeping out of It’ mate, I would have said something about how wrecked he was outside. And then asked you what you’re playing at. But I didn’t, so watch what you say to me.”

“Lou?” Zayn asks softly, looking back and forth between the two men. “Liam? What’s going on?”

Liam passes over his credit card as their server presents them with the cheque. He sees that Louis is moments away from a similar break down to what Harry had outside. “Not here.” 

Zayn nods at Liam’s silent request to grab her coat and help Louis with his own. “We’ll go to mine.”

They’re in a taxi, Louis curled up against Zayn between the two of them. No one speaks until they’ve arrived at the girls’ flat and Zayn has put on a pot for tea. 

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” She asks as she hands Louis and Liam their mugs. She curls up on the couch with Louis and strokes his hair as she sighs sadly.

“He is so wonderful,” Louis whines. “He’s perfect and beautiful and …”

“And you told him that you need time away from him? And that you’re looking for a new flat?”

“LOUIS,” Zayn gasps and covers her mouth in shock. “Oh my god!”

“Of course I did.” Louis looks up at Liam, pleading with him to understand. “I had to. I HAVE to.”

“Why, please tell me why.” Liam begs. “Tell me why you broke that man’s heart, because you have. He’s broken.” At Louis’ whimper, Liam fights to control his temper. “ And you’re broken. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I have to. I need to do it for him. You saw his collection at Zee’s gallery. He’s had so many people contacting his manager for his work. He’s got offers all over the world to work and… I can’t be the one that keeps him from that. I can’t hold him back like that.”

“Isn’t that his choice?” Zayn asks softly. She hates to see Louis so upset and can only imagine just how devastated Harry is at his place with Niall. “I mean, maybe he has what he wants. Maybe that’s not his dream. Maybe it’s you.”

“I can’t hold him back like that,” Louis admits. “He’s so talented. He has so many opportunities, and he’d be wasting it here with me.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Liam asks gently. Louis is fragile and the last thing Liam wants is for him to shut down and lash out at them. “Did you pay attention at his Showcase?” He can tell from the look of confusion on Louis’ face he hadn’t.

“You were such a big part of his photography. You’re a big part of him, who he is. He only did that because you prompted him to. You’re such an inspiration, hell Lou, he’s done what he has because of your support.”

“I just don’t want him to think that…”

“Then ask him. Don’t make up his mind for him.”

“Have you really started looking for flats?” Zayn asks. She knows how much in love with Louis Harry is, and despite how Louis has always maintained that their relationship was more casual than anything, anyone who had ever met them could tell just how fiercely Louis loved the other man. Harry was his world, and hearing that he is so insecure about himself in relation to Harry’s career and potential is a shock. She smiles as Louis shakes his head.

“I…I don’t know how to live without him,” Louis admits. “What have I done?” He looks up, eyes wild with worry. “Oh god…”

“Zee, I’m going to take him home to Harry and I’ll bring Niall back here on my way home.”

Louis is curled up into Zayn’s embrace. He is unwilling to let her go, just staring off into the room with   
unfocused eyes.

“I’m coming with you. Grab my keys and we’ll take the car.” She’s startled when Louis grabs her arm, eyes focused on hers.

“I’m so happy for you and Niall, babe.” He says firmly. “And you did so good picking Liam. Can’t wait to be Uncle Lou who spoils them rotten.”

Zayn can’t help but laugh, kissing his cheek affectionately. “You’re going to be such a pain in our arses aren’t you Louis? You’ll be the one that borrows them for the afternoon to spend time with them and then gives them heaps of sugar before sending them home.” The mischievous smile that breaks from his desperate expression only validates her fears. She leans in to whisper in his ear. “I can’t wait.”

“Anything you need Zee, either of you. Just let me know.”

Zayn can’t understand why this man thinks he would hold anyone back from anything. He has so much love to give, so much to offer and only enriches their lives by being in it. And she knows for a fact that Harry feels the same way. Niall may be the closest with Harry, but Zayn had ample opportunity to speak to him the weeks leading up to their Showcase and it was obvious to anyone who spoke to him just how Louis inspired everything Harry had achieved. 

While in the car to Harry and Louis’, Zayn texted Niall to let her know they were on their way. She received a crying emoji back, which only had her hugging Louis tighter. They let themselves into the flat to find Harry lying on the sofa, his head in Niall’s lap. Both were crying as she stroked his hair affectionately. 

“Haz. He loves you. Anyone who knows both of you know this.” She looks up as they file into the room. “If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be here crying.”

Harry’s eyes open quickly as he scrambles to sit up. “Lou?”

“He’s being a soppy bastard at our flat. You’re being a soppy bastard here, we figured that you need to be soppy bastards together and…” 

“Zayn Javaad Malik,” Niall hisses. Fresh rounds of tears fall down both Harry and Louis’ cheeks and Zayn sighs in frustration.

“I’m just saying,” she whines. “It would be better if they just talked it out and realized that… Never mind.”

“No, you’re right,” Louis says in her defense. “We do need to talk.”

Harry gives a nod at Louis before turning his attention to Zayn. “I’m really sorry for being a twat earlier. Congratulations, Zee. This is amazing, I can’t wait to be a part of everything.” He pulls her in for a hug, which Zayn falls into immediately. “You guys are going to be great mums.”

“And you’ll be the best uncle to them, H,” Zayn assures him. She pulls back and strokes his cheek gently. “Don’t worry about us, okay babe? Talk to him, really talk to him.” When Harry nods she gives him a warm smile. She looks over at Louis who has Niall wrapped around him.

“Promise?” She hears her girlfriend ask. Louis nods and Zayn sees Niall’s mouth curl up into a wide grin.

“How did we manage to make this night about us?” Harry groans against Zayn’s throat. “God, this was your night and we fucking… I’m so sorry.” 

With a wave of her hand, Zayn brushes it off. “Actually, I think this was better. Leeyum was shitting himself. This is all we’ve been dealing with for a few weeks now…” She watches Harry’s eyes bulge out.

“Weeks?”

“Weeks,” Liam confirms. They’ve all made their way to the living room and where Zayn has pulled Harry down on one end of the couch, Niall has led Louis to the other and they’re positioned that Harry and Louis are side by side. 

“We had to speak to Leemo about it,” Niall confesses happily. “We went over everything with him, asked him to be our baby daddy, he said yes and then it was lawyers and contracts and all that. And major decisions that needed to be made about names and parental rights and adoption and blah blah blah.”

“And then today we met with the doctors to start phase two,” Liam finishes. 

“I didn’t realize how much went into this.”

Niall nods at Harry. “I know. But we want to do it right. We don’t want any surprises, I don’t want some dick telling Zayn that she has no rights to the baby I carry. And vice versa.”

“Wow.”

It’s only when Zayn has fallen asleep curled up in Harry’s embrace that Niall decides it’s time for them to leave. She knows that Harry and Louis have a lot of talking to do, but she sees their hands clasped together between them and is confident that they’re going to be okay. She bats her eyelashes and asks Liam to grab Zayn so he can bring her to the car for her. They all laugh quietly at the whipping motions Louis makes in response.

Liam doesn’t even try to deny it.

Niall gives both Louis and Harry a kiss goodbye and makes them promise to call her tomorrow. They both also promise to be honest with each other and Harry whispers into her ear that he loves her and is more proud of her than he ever thought he could be.

As their door closes, Niall and Liam exchange a relieved smile and they make their way down to Zayn’s car. It’s when they arrive back at the girls’ flat and he’s managed to carry Zayn into the living room that she kisses him on the cheek and jumps from his arms. “Thanks for the ride Leeyum.”

“You were awake?”

Zayn scoffs. “Course. Why walk when I have my own prince charming to carry me.” This time it’s Niall who supplies the whipping motions and soundtrack. As payment for his services Zayn tells Liam to take her car to drive back to Sophia’s and bring it back next time he comes over.

When they are finally alone, Niall wraps herself in Zayn’s arms as they’re leaning against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. Zayn kisses Niall with the pent up emotion she’s been saving for the night. It has been a particularly exhausting day and she’s glad that neither have to work the next day. She has plans to not leave the bed until after noon. If at all.

“It’s going to be okay,” Zayn whispers against the top of Niall’s head. She’s done well at holding in her nerves and anxiety for the night, but Zayn knows the blonde and she knows how much the others’ happiness affects her. When one is upset, Niall can’t help but be upset until they can help fix whatever is wrong. And when it’s Zayn or Harry, Niall’s anxiety rises tenfold. 

“I hope so, Zee.”

Their eyes meet and Niall nudges Zayn’s nose with her own. They share a deep kiss until finally they break to breathe and for Zayn to fix them some tea.

“I love you so much, Niall Jayne Horan.”

“Oh Zayn,” Niall’s eyes start to water and Zayn pulls her closer to press their mouths together. When they break she giggles. “I love you too.”

“We’re going to have a baby.” Every time she thinks about it, she finds it just as hard to believe it as she had the last. “You and me. We’re going to have a baby, start a family.”

Niall nods. She lets go of Zayn so she can fix them tea. They head straight to the bedroom to curl up under their blankets against the headboard, mugs in hand. “Was so good to focus on something else for a bit, if I’m honest.”

Zayn understands completely. She’d told Harry the same thing earlier and confessed that to Niall, beaming at the grin on the blonde’s face.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Niall echoes Zayn’s sentiment confidently. She knows it’s true. It’s true because she and Zayn can do anything they set their minds to. And with Liam, Louis and Harry, nothing is impossible.

“Of course it is.” 

They’re quiet for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other and being together.   
“You know,” Niall says softly, trying not to break the serene mood. “I have never, in my life, been so excited to get my period.”

Zayn’s laughter is loud, booming in the silent room. She understands implicitly and knows she’ll feel the same way when it’s her turn.

“You ready for this?” she asks, pressing a feather light kiss to the tip of Niall’s nose. Zayn grins when Niall’s face lights up.

“Can’t wait.


End file.
